Generally, a photosensitive element in an optical imaging system includes a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) imaging sensor. With the development of semiconductor process technology, a pixel size of the photosensitive element is smaller and smaller, and correspondingly a camera lens is also required to have a small dimension and a high imaging quality.
Meanwhile, with the increasingly wide application field of the camera lens, a coverage is required to be wider and wider. Thus, to satisfy the requirements for a large field angle, it is generally to increase the amount of lens, for example, U.S. Publication No. US20140247507 provides an imaging camera lens having six lenses to achieve the large field angle, but the camera lens cannot satisfy the requirements for miniaturization and light weight of the lens. In addition, to give consideration to the imaging quality, the field angle is limited to be further increased, and can't reach above 90 degrees.